Test of Courage
by ActuallyInsane
Summary: 23 Year Old Sara Carver Joins the Cadet Corps after her father is hopelessly killed during the Battle of Trost well ra is eager join the Scout Regiment. After the traumatic toll that has been placed of the shoulders of many soldiers after facing the female titan. However consequently, love will unravel as well as many lies that will bring her world down around her.
1. Chapter 1

(Events In This Book Follow The Finale Episode of Attack on Titan Season 1)

-Please Beware When reading this Fan fiction, that I have little knowledge of the Manga and it Has been over four months since I last watched the anime. Some events might not coincide correctly.

Another thing I do not own none of these characters with the exception of

*Sara Rose Tashayoki/Carver*

*Sara's P.o.V

I sat on the bed, the thin fabric of the old bed sheets covered my legs. Oddly enough however it keeps me warm. As thoughts about tomorrow swirl in my mind. Though its not fear nor anxiety, but anticipation. For what I've been Preparing for, for so long.

A knock coming from the wooden door at the front of the room captures my attention.

"Come In." My friend Edward's head peaks in, "Hey Sara. Are you doing Anything right now?"

I shake my head from left to right, avoiding his gaze in the process, "No. There is not really much to do."

Edward walks in, shuffling his feet quietly. Before taking a seat at the edge of my bed.

"You ready for tomorrow? Are You nervous? I heard the guys in the survey corps can be Harsh."

Again I shake My Head No, "I'm not nervous at all. I have never been as ready as I am right now. As for the guys, I'm not afraid to get my feelings hurt. Ill just take it out on those cannibalistic titans."

I laugh but the room soon falls silent.

"You know your the only one in our Trainees Squad to Join the Survey corps. After everything that just went down with the Female titan a couple weeks ago. I think your the only one in the world that is eager to Join." Edward Comments.

Irritated would be an understatement. "I don't care if I'm the only on this earth that wants to. I will die if I have to killing titans. I don't care if the last thing I do is cut a titans heart in half as I am falling into the pit of its stomach."

Edwards eyes are shocked at my words, but soon his expression softens as he takes my hand in his.

"I just worry." Ripping my hand away, my voice becomes uncontrollably loud, "Don't worry About me! I can take care of myself. I'm not a little girl frail and helpless!"

He is speechless to my outburst.

Taking a deep breath I Calm Myself, "I think its best if you leave. See Ya Around Edward."

Edward does nothing but nod before once again leaving me to my thoughts. As the Night Fades Away, little by little. My anticipation only grows.

At dawns light, everybody is immediately awakened. My entire squad was in Chaos getting ready for the transfer.

"Cowards." I mumble to myself as many men and women pass me by crying, fearing for their life's sake. When I make it to The command base. I am greeted with a Hug. This takes me by surprise. I push the person away.

"Don't touch Me." I say, my words spew dislike to this persons overly happy attitude. My reaction I immediately regret when I realize who it is. Commander Hange.

She says nothing about my reaction as she carries on speaking, "You must me Sara Tashayoki! The rookie. Welcome!"

I can feel my eye twitch. People cant be serious. This is the commander. She continues, "I'm glad you decided to Join! Lately we have been short on soldiers. We have an Important job here at the survey corps. We are the branch of the Military most actively involved in Titan combat! Also-"

"Um Commander, " I stop her. "Thank you for the Introduction but I was just hoping you could tell me what squad I have been appointed to."

Hange Laughs, "None. You haven't been placed yet.."

I feel the twitch in my eye once more, "What do you mean?"

"Most Rookies. Go where need in till picked by a Squad Leader. You must first demonstrate you skills in Combat before being picked." Hange explains.

After that my ears shut out her following words, it feels like i have a dark cloud over my head. Going through a storm that will never end. "What have I gotten myself into."


	2. Chapter 2

*Eren's P.o.V

The Constant strain and weird looks feel to be never ending it been around a week and my life is like the equivalent of a military test subject. However according to Hange I was.

Although tonight was the first night i would get to see everyone outside of my high security hospitalization room.

Tonight was the night of Induction for new cadets join the survey corps.

I envy them, in a way its more then what we got.

A slight knock on the Door grabs my Attention.

"Come In." I say, my voice Coming out Cracked and Dry. I don't get to talk to people as much as I used to.

A girl steps Into my room holding a tray of food. Her hair is Long, extremely straight and Red. I do not recognize her.

She clears her throat, "Don't stare at me. Its Impolite."

I look up at her, "I'm Sorry."

"Whatever. Here. Um, Hange wants to see you before Induction tonight." She says simply well looking around my relatively small room.

Nodding, I take A bite of My Bread.

She turns to exit my room just before leaving.

"You should clean this room. Its disgustingly filthy.."

With that she exits my room.

"Nice Meeting You to." I whisper sarcastically.

The day passes on with little to no interesting events taking place.

Eventually, I decide it is time to go meet with Hange.

20 minutes before the ceremony.

I adjust the hood to my outfit, I am usually not the type of person that feels they need to get dressed to impress people. However its been quite awhile since anyone has actually seen me.

"Eren?" The voice all to familiar.

"Levi." I say promptly.

"Come on." Is his only reply.

I walk silently behind him. The situation is actually quite uncomfortable.

As expected we find ourselves inside Hange's office. Its quite large. Unlike any I had ever actually seen. Hange looks up at us as we enter, her face looks distressed but she forces a smile forward.

"Eren, Hey Sit down buddy. Please." I take the seat across from her.

Hange stops Levi just as he is about to take his leave, "Levi, Please stay. Some of this concerns you as well."

I hear him let out a harsh breath, before sitting next to me.

"Alright now the we are all present, Lets Start." She begins, "Eren. I know the past couple weeks have been a -Interesting series of events. But, I wanted you to know that I think it would be best if you tried to return to things to how they used to be." Her word cause a slight smile to crawl across my face.

"Really! I can? Does that mean I Can go back to normal living quarters?"

She nods, "Indeed it does. And It would also be great if you could continue patrol outside the wall. However, if you could Please refrain from using your titan powers at all costs."

I nod vigorously.

I hear Levi sigh, "What does this have to do with me?"

Hange reply to his question softly and as a statement to me, "Eren, As you new, the majority of Levi's Squadron in deceased. You're his only cadet left."

"Hange what is this about?!" Levi scolds.

"Well as you know tonight is the Induction of the new cadets a suggest that you find around at least two more cadets. I've already transferred Mikasa Ackermann and Armin Arlert into your squadron upon their request. The decision doesn't have to made tonight but as soon as possible I am sending A small of cadets outside the wall tomorrow around high noon. I think it would be best if you alone assisted them. So you can evaluate them." When she done the room falls into a silence for a couple of minutes.

"I don't favor to do so. But as you wish I will. I can not believe I've turned into a babysitter for the new cadets." Levi remarks standing up, "If that will be all please excuse me."

Hange nods as Levi exits the room.

"Eren you can leave to."

I smile. Then stand up to make way to the door, "Eren." Hange's voice rings my ears softly I come to a small stop but don't face her, "I know Levi seems like a tough case but I have known him for a long time. And the recent events are taking a bigger toll on him the he is letting on. Just take it easy and be careful what you say and do around him. He can be sensitive at times.''

I say nothing in response but instead just nod and exit the room.

Levi and sensitive in the same sentence not being to describe what he is not, Don't Make me laugh.


End file.
